Lost Friendship
by Holy Dragoon Kain
Summary: „Ich will, dass jeder, den ich treffe, sich an mich erinnert. In den Erinnerungen der Menschen kann ich für immer leben." - „Also ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht vergessen werde. Glaub' mir, ich versuche es jeden Tag."


Saïx PoV:

_„Was ist das mit dir und der Tatsache streunende Welpen zu finden?", fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme und sah meinen besten Freund, der vor mir stand, an. „Ich will, dass jeder, den ich treffe, sich an mich erinnert. In den Erinnerungen der Menschen kann ich für immer leben.", antwortete er und lächelte entschlossen. „Also ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht vergessen werde. Glaub' mir, ich versuche es jeden Tag.", erwiderte ich mit ernster Stimme. Es war ein Scherz und das wusste der rothaarige Junge vor mir, denn er fing nun an zu grinsen._

_„Siehst du, ich bin unsterblich.", sagte er daraufhin. „Du bist unausstehlich.", merkte ich an und lächelte. Danach sah ich hoch zu dem großen Schloss, welches vor uns stand. „Bist du soweit?", fragte er mich ruhig und ich wusste, dass er ebenfalls hoch sah._

_Mein Blick richtete sich auf ihn. „Nun, ich kann sagen, dass du es bist.", antwortete ich. „Ja…", sagte er ruhig und wir wandten uns zum Gehen._

_Wir schlichen uns oft ins Schloss um dort bei dem Training der Gardisten zu zusehen oder um zu beobachten, woran die da drin immer forschen, doch meisten entdeckt uns jemand und wir werden rausgeschmissen. Und obwohl Lea immer wieder diese dummen Ideen hat, bin ich nach wie vor sein bester Freund und ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor, dass so schnell zu ändern._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

Ich schreckte schon fast panisch aus dem Traum hoch und sah mich um. Hätte ich ein Herz, dann hätte es jetzt ausgesetzt, zumindest für einen Moment. Warum träume ich davon? Warum fühlte sich das so real an.

Das sind Erinnerungen, die ich schon vor langer Zeit aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen wollte, doch jetzt fangen sie wieder an mich zu verfolgen. Warum? War habe ich denn falsches getan?

Dennoch hatte ich mich schnell gefasst und mich fertig gemacht. Jetzt hieß es Ruhe bewahren. Ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen, immer hin denkt er wahrscheinlich genauso wenig daran, wie ich eigentlich. Wir hatten schon vor langer Zeit mit einander abgeschlossen, nun galt es nur noch unseren Plan zu verwirklichen.

War das geschafft, dann würden wir getrennte Wege gehen, für immer. Schnell nahm ich mir mein Klembrett* und ging zum Grauen Ort, wie wir es nannten. Wie immer war ich der Erste dort, also konnte ich noch einmal nachsehen, wo ich wen hinschicken würde.

Danach sah ich aus der großen Fensterwand hinter mir, zu dem großen gelben Mond, welcher die einzige natürliche Lichtquelle, dieser Welt, war. „Na, beobachten wir schon wieder unser Element, Herr Zweiter-Anführer?", fragte eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme, hinter mir.

Mein Blick war eisig und ich sah zu der Person, welche mich angesprochen hatte. Es war der Mann, dessen Jemand mich bis in meine Träume verfolgte, Axel. Er grinste mich auf dieselbe dümmliche Weise an, wie früher immer schon und ich konnte nicht anders, als einfach nur zu seufzen.

Da kamen die Erinnerungen an früher wieder hoch und ich sah wieder auf mein Klembrett. Schnell holte ich die Missionsbeschreibungen raus, die für ihn waren und reichte sie ihm. „Eh? Das sieht viel aus…warum?", fragte er mich etwas verängstigt.

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt gleich anfangen, wenn du meinst, dass es zu viel ist. Und außerdem erwarte ich noch einen Missionsbericht von dir.", erwiderte ich kalt, sah aber weiterhin nur auf mein Klembrett.

Warum kann ich ihn nicht mehr ansehen, ohne an früher zu denken. „Ach Mensch, Saïx, mach dich doch mal locker. Ich glaub, wenn wir das nächste Mal Urlaub haben, dann zwing' ich dich mal von deiner Arbeit weg zu kommen und war mit mir, Roxas und Xion zu machen! Dann kannst du dich auch mit den Beiden vertragen, ist ja schlimm, wie ihr euch benehmt.", sagte er viel zu schnell und viel zu…fröhlich.

„Hatte ich dir keine Arbeit gegeben, oder warum musst du mich hier nerven?", fragte ich ruhig und sah nun doch zu ihm hoch, was sich schnell als großer Fehler rausstellte. Denn alles an ihm erinnerte mich an meinen Traum. An diese Erinnerung.

„Doch schon, aber ich warte noch auf Roxas und Xion, denn immerhin gehört es sich für Freunde, auf einander zu warten.", antwortete er ruhig. „Freundschaft ist etwas, was wir Niemande nicht fühlen können. Man braucht dafür ein Herz.", erklärte ich ihm eisig und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Aber ich habe doch genug Erinnerungen, an eine wunderbare Freundschaft. Ist es nicht das, was es uns erlaubt, wenigstens zu glauben, dass wir ein wenig noch dazu fähig sind, zu fühlen.", erwiderte er sanft und zog sich dann zurück. Was sollte das?

Warum hat er unsere einstige Freundschaft erwähnt? Was will er damit bezwecken, dass er es anspricht. Will er mich verwirren?

Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf und wandte mich dann wieder meinem Klembrett zu. Anstatt zu seiner Mission auf zu brechen, wartete er wirklich noch, bis unsere beiden Jüngsten hier ankamen. Doch diese schienen noch zu schlafen und deswegen als letztes ihre Missionen entgegennahmen.

Obwohl man Xion nicht wirklich als Mitglied der Organisation ansehen kann. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Lord Xemnas dieses Etwas noch nicht gelöscht hat, oder löschen lassen hat. Langsam wird es wirklich zu einer Plage.

Deswegen verließ Axel auch erst sehr spät das Schloss und da ich aufpassen musste, dass jeder seiner Arbeit nachging, da manche Mitglieder sich sonst davor drücken würden, konnte ich deswegen auch erst sehr spät meiner eigentlichen Arbeit nachgehen.

Immerhin müsste ich noch viel Papierkram erledigen, da sich das nicht von allein regeln ließ. Also ging ich samt meinem Klembrett, wieder in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, um die mir vorliegenden Berichte durch zu sehen und zu überlegen, wen ich wo als nächstes hinschicken könnte.

Als ich einen der, mir vorliegenden, Berichte nahm, fing der große Stapel an zu wackeln und ich musste ihn festhalten, damit mir nicht alles durch einander geriet. Dabei fiel jedoch ein Blatt aus dem Stapel, welches ich natürlich sofort aufhob und mir besah. Es sah aus wie ein Brief oder so was. Und die Handschrift war eindeutig die von Axel.

Ich frage mich, wann er den geschrieben hat, denn der sieht wirklich sehr alt aus. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und begann zu lesen:

_Hey Isa…_

_oder wie auch immer dein Name jetzt ist. Ich kann mir das einfach nicht merken. Ironie, oder?_

_Aber egal, ich schweife ab. Ich weiß jetzt noch nicht mal, ob ich dir den Brief überhaupt irgendwann mal geben werde, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Vielleicht sag' ich 's dir auch so. Also…Fakt ist, dass wir doch immer beste Freunde bleiben wollten, oder?_

_Zumindest haben wir uns das damals versprochen. Und…ich wollte dich fragen, ob das denn immer noch gilt, da du jetzt irgendwie immer so viel bei diesem Xemnas Idioten rumhängst und so. Und deswegen schreib' ich ja auch diesen Brief, da wir jetzt echt lange nichts mehr mit einander gemacht haben._

_Ich meine, auch wenn wir keine Herzen mehr haben, oder so, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir jetzt keine Freunde mehr sein können, oder? Also, wenn ich dir das hier irgendwie geben sollte, oder du das findest, wenn du in meinem Zimmer rumstöberst, was ich dir nicht rate! ß Gut, dass ich dir was geraten hat, hat dich noch nie von was abgehalten XD Weißt du noch, wie du immer in meinem Zimmer rumgestapft bist, wenn ich deine Bücher versteckt hatte? XD_

_Mist, ich komm ja schon wieder vom Thema ab, bitte sei mir nicht böse, ok? Also…solltest du diesen Brief irgendwie finden, dann sprich mich doch bitte darauf an, kannst du dir das merken? Ähm…ja…das war dann auch schon alles…glaube ich…also…_

_Du weißt, dass ich weiterhin dein bester Freund bleibe und das, egal durch wie viel Scheiße du mich ziehen magst, ich es immer bleiben werde, denn immerhin habe ich dich wahrscheinlich schon durch genauso viel Scheiße gezogen._

_Hoffentlich findest du das hier…_

_Von deinem besten Freund…_

_Lea_

Ungewollt hatte ich angefangen zu lächeln, während ich diesen Brief las. Er ist und bleibt ein Idiot. Sauber faltete ich den Brief zusammen und legte ihn weg. Gut…ich werde ihn darauf ansprechen, wenn er es so unbedingt möchte. Ich frage mich bloß, wann er den da hingelegt hat?

Vielleicht war der auch einfach nur so vergraben bei ihm, dass er ausversehen in bei einem seiner Berichte mit gelandet ist. Aber er wollte ja, dass ich ihn finde. Also ist es theoretisch gesehen sein Pech, denn er hätte ihn ja auch verbrennen können, wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich ihn jemals lese.

Sorgfältig arbeitete ich alles durch und plante für morgen alles durch. Das war so ungefähr meine tägliche Arbeit, wenn ich fertig war ging ich meist trainieren. Doch heute würde ich mal wieder Axel aufsuchen, nur um mit ihm über diesen sinnlosen Brief zu reden.

Ich wollte ihn abfangen, wenn er von seiner Mission zurückkam, also machte ich mich auf und wartete vor seinem Zimmer, da ich weiß, dass er, Roxas und Xion immer dort wieder rauskommen, nach ihren Missionen. Komischer Weise, immer zusammen…vielleicht sollte ich dem mal auf den Grund gehen.

Natürlich nahm ich den Brief mit, immerhin durfte ich meinen einzigen Beweis nicht vergessen, das wäre ja zu dumm von mir gewesen. Ich hielt ihn fest umschlossen in meiner Hand, um ihn ja nicht zu verlieren. Es ist schon wahr, was er geschrieben hat, ich halte mich wirklich immer sehr an Xemnas. Das muss kurz nachdem ich zweiter Anführer geworden bin gewesen sein. Also, dass er diesen Brief geschrieben hat.

Erneut schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, aber genauso schnell, wie es kam, verschwand es auch wieder. Was tu ich hier? Wegen Erinnerungen, die ich schon längst verbannen wollte, lächele ich hier und gebe vor so etwas wie Glück zu spüren? Dass ist wirklich idiotisch. Ich habe keine Gefühle und keine Erinnerung der Welt kann das wettmachen.

Als die drei dann endlich hier ankamen, wollte ich sofort auf ihn zugehen doch als ich sah, wie unbeschwert er mit den Beiden lachte, blieb ich stehen. Ich verkrampfte eine über meine Brust, in dem Stoff der Kutte, da es wehtat ihn so zu sehen.  
Was ist nur los mit mir? Werde ich jetzt wegen so einem idiotischen Brief sentimental? In dem Moment beschloss ich, dass ich jetzt nicht mit ihm reden konnte und ging einfach wieder. Dabei stieß ich ihn ausversehen an.

„Willst du was von mir, Saïx?", fragte der rothaarige Niemand mich ruhig. Ich atmete einmal tief durch. „Nein, was sollte ich auch wollen?", antwortete ich monoton mit einer Gegenfrage und ging weiter.

Wieder in meinem Zimmer angekommen lehnte ich mich zuerst gegen die Tür, dann setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und besah mir den Brief noch einmal. Als plötzlich Wassertropfen auf das, schon leicht vergilbte, Blatt fielen, zog ich einen meiner Handschuhe aus und wischte mir durchs Gesicht. Tatsache…mein Handrücken war danach etwas nass…

Tränen? Nein…d-das konnte doch nicht sein…! Ich atmete tief durch und wischte mir noch einmal über die Augen. Danach besah ich mir den Brief noch einmal. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm nichts antun könnte, also behielt ich ihn.

Ich drückte ihn mir kurz an die Brust und bemerkte, wie dieses Stechen endlich verschwand. Dann versteckte ich ihn sorgfältig, damit ihn mir niemand wegnehmen konnte.

Er war das Einzige, was mich auf ewig an die wunderbare Freundschaft erinnern würde, die ich einfach so weggeworfen hatte…eine Freundschaft…die er einfach ersetzt hatte…


End file.
